ROXY!
by ladyinlavender
Summary: Life's a party.
1. poor, little rich boy

ROXY! is life, and life's a party.

… Anywho, ROXY! is my little baby. Treat her well. Naruto today, Kakashi tomorrow.

* * *

><p>1: poor, little rich boy<p>

Naruto couldn't give his parents what they wanted.

He sailed through high school more concerned with his female peers' asses then with his studies. Strumming his guitar instead of getting a job.

Even though he'd had his fair share of drugs and could party with the rest of them, they weren't the reasons for his downfall in high school. Naruto could have been smart, but he just chose otherwise. He was just too much of a joke to do anything right, and Naruto realized that.

He'd get an F on a history report that he ripped the pages of his book out for and get suspended for walking into the girls' locker room/goosing whoever he could get his hands on. He'd get detentions for skipping almost every class and have his parents called for walking around the school completely naked, save his guitar placed strategically over his dick. Week after week. Disappointment after fucking disappointment.

Naruto was popular in school though. He always had been. He was the quintessential class clown. Attractive, too. Almost pretty. Of course he'd be popular. However, he was popular in the way that everyone knew of him, but didn't know him. And that left him unattainable to any form of a close relationship in school.

By the time everyone was sending off applications for college, Naruto had given up completely at school.

His parents didn't give up as the months rolled by and nevertheless the problems he caused, they still had a plethora of options. The Uzumaki family was privileged after years of selling minimally discounted Porsches at a dealership, and they could send Naruto wherever they wanted.

Which was boring college with a boring name he can't place anymore. He was going to study business. Just like his dad.

Shit, wasn't that dandy?

He didn't want to sell cars like his dad.

He didn't want to be his dad.

Naruto wanted to be totally and utterly off the tracks his mom and dad had laid out for him. He wanted to be in a _band._

At night, he'd dream foolishly of belting out the electric guitar solos of the Gods and supermodel panties littering the stage. He'd chuckle and roll over, as they the world screamed his name.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naaaaaaruto! _

He was made to riff on stage and wear crazy outfits and fuck groupies. He wasn't made to go to college or get a job. That was for sure.

So, on the morning he was supposed to leave for Cookie Cutter University in Nowhereville, Naruto cut town.

He had this habit of never having more than what he could fill his guitar case with. After one of the numerous fights he'd instigated with his mother and father, Naruto'd pack up all his clothes and lay them around his guitar, nestled in it's case.

Before, he'd calm down and put his possessions back in their respective places.

This time, he didn't put them back.

In fact, they'd never go back.


	2. fancy pants lawyer

ROXY! is life, and life's a party.

It's been awhile and I apologize for that… so I'm giving you a long one. Another thing I should apologize for, is my intention. The intention of this article is coming off… well, not coming off at all. I wish I could tell you and come right off the bat with the plot, but that's not my nature and I want a little mystery to spice this relationship up. I have to get through these introductions and then hopefully everything will make sense.

Welp, Kakashi's up, then it's on to Sasuke.

* * *

><p>2: fancy pants lawyer<p>

Kakashi never wanted to be in a band.

See, he was the college type. Kakashi planned, not wanted, _planned_ to be a full-blown Tokyo lawyer. The cases assigned to him would be investigated to the bane of their existence, whether they were festering and boiling at the surface to be found or completely ensconced by his enemies. Judges would respect him, bailiffs would stand at attention for fear of his defeated competitors, the court reporters would type so fast during his tirades that their fingers would bleed, and by the end of every trial, the juries would love him. He'd be sleazy when the firm was down on its luck and the time was right, yet pro-bono when they were satiated. That's exactly what he planned.

There was only one thing that kept pestering him as he learned how to mind his p's and q's in a courtroom and studied for the bar. One particularly pesky, puerile thing.

Sakura.

Fucking Sakura.

That name did two things to him, no matter the context it was said. First, it made him giddy and he would smile like he was a little boy again. He'd smile at those big green jewel eyes and enticing smile. He'd smile at her frank, jaunty, and brilliant personality and underlying empathy she won't admit to. He'd smile at the memories of their childhood together and the future he had every intention of having with her.

Then, he would shutter.

He'd shutter at the constant displays of public intoxication and indecency. He'd shutter at the men she fucked and, of course, the ensuing broken hearts. He'd shutter at the fact that he couldn't go five minutes without thinking about her, yet she only thought of him as a friend.

He loved her, yes, but he couldn't stand her.

Kakashi grew up in a big city. His mom was dead and his dad was never around. Typically, he was left to the vices of Osaka. At the age of ten, he knew the streets like the back of his hand and had smoked three whole cigarettes. The street had taught him how to bargain for goods, to watch his pockets, and to harden his feelings until he was unapproachable to all of his peers.

The summer of his tenth year, Sakura moved into the apartment across the hall. She was six years old and he learned through the rumor mill in the complex that she moved to Osaka from France. The first day he met her, she wore a yellow dress with a white beret and kicked the mean, old man on their floor. Although he patronizes her for it, he really enjoyed it.

Sakura's mom was a genial woman and when she found out about Kakashi's family issues, she pushed him and her daughter together. At first, it was a little awkward. They just sat there in her apartment, not saying anything. Their age difference between them. Then, when Kakashi had had it, he took her out to the city and started a circadian tradition.

By the time they were both in high school, save for those three years neither of them talks about, they had spent every day together. She was the wild one, always looking for a good time and he was the voice of reason – their relationship was the best of both worlds. It got to the point of caretaker and out of control child when Sakura's mother passed away, and that's when Kakashi decided he couldn't leave her alone.

Kakashi never wanted to be in a band.

See, he was the college type. Kakashi planned, not wanted, _planned_ to be a full-blown Tokyo lawyer. The cases assigned to him would be investigated to the bane of their existence, whether they were festering and boiling at the surface to be found or completely ensconced by his enemies. Judges would respect him, bailiffs would stand at attention for fear of his defeated competitors, the court reporters would type so fast during his tirades that their fingers would bleed, and by the end of every trial, the juries would love him. He'd be sleazy when the firm was down on its luck and the time was right, yet pro-bono when they were satiated. That's exactly what he planned.

Plans change.

* * *

><p>No, no. Kakashi and Sakura will not have a romantic relationship, they're just really good friends.<p>

XX


End file.
